


At a Lost

by AwesomeHeart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Development, Implied Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeHeart/pseuds/AwesomeHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England has changed over the years after a significant event some nations notice more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At a Lost

It has been awhile since the change has happened. It wasn’t noticeable to begin with but the change slowly became apparent over the years. England had changed. The first thing that came about was that he was more interested in sports. Specifically Rugby. Other nations didn’t think anything of it, just thought it was a nice change of pace, plus it meant that he was interacting with more nations. Though one morning he was singing in a strange language that caught others off guard. When asked about it he would just brush them off saying they wouldn’t understand even if he did explain. 

It took some time for some other characteristics to morph into something different. His patience with other countries seemed to have grown and even stranger still he was fighting less with France. That worried some of the nations but when England did explode they knew that he was still the same, it just so happened to be that it took longer to get him there. 

A few years after the change America had went out drinking with England to make sure the old man was doing okay. He thought it would work since the older nation would spill his guts after so many drinks but even that had seemed to change. He would whine less and barely have a hangover in the morning. So the younger nation had to settle for the others word that he was fine even if a bit strange. 

Another slow transformation had caught others off guard. He was 5ft 11. This had only been noticed when France realised that he had to look up a little when he had always been at eye level before. It was only really now that people took notice of what had been happening to England. Some of the nations had asked Nothern Ireland but he had only turned them to his brother and Ireland just seemed to smile sadly while shaking his head. The irish brothers were sad as it seemed that most of the other countries had forgotten about those that have fallen. Germany would nod and share a beer with them as he knew what was going on and could sympathise. 

Only on occasion would other characterisations crop up but other things stayed the same. The nations thought he was going through a punk phase again, but it turned out that his hair was more of a strawberry blonde now. England was bothered by it at first but he grew to like it over time. Same with some habits, of wearing kilts to special occasions,  or a drink of whiskey instead of his usual tea at meetings. Whenever someone asked why he was wearing a kilt he would just curse them and flip them off. 

Now this was a special occasion that he did indeed dress up in a kilt for. He adjusted the daffodils and thistles to his jacket as he took one last look in the mirror. Fixing the tam he left his place to go and visit two very important people. Even though others may have have forgetten them. He hadn’t. He hadn’t forgotten his brother’s. He hadn’t forgotten their words. He hadn’t forgotten how much he cared for them. 

No one was really sure how it happened but it did. It left England, Ireland, and Nothern Ireland emotional and raw. France had felt for them two but knew he had to be strong as a certain red head had left them in his care. France did what he could but knew he couldn’t fill the holes that were left behind. The trio were thankful and even helped him recover when he had eventually let go as well.

England smiled fondly as he reached his destination. He wasn’t exactly happy but he wasn’t exactly sad either. As he knealt down infront of the tree that he planted for them, he could feel their spirit linger around him. He closed his eyes as he let the feeling consume and take over. As he opened his eyes again he could see the faint out lines of his brothers mocking him from either side of the tree. 

"Right you wankers it that time of year again." He sighed deeply as he could feel himself welling up. Feelings may lessens but they always be there. As he looked at his brothers he just wanted to reach out and hold them. "I miss you"  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr story from a while back - CreativeHearty


End file.
